


He Remembers Love

by Haospart



Series: Adventures of a Darkside Jedi (and other AU extracts, not part of My Personal Canon) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Djyad can't emotions bc he's a bitch, F/M, I guess????, King of Bitchitude loves his wife, Scourge does some comforting?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 13:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haospart/pseuds/Haospart
Summary: Djyad takes refuge in Scourge's room.  Scourge investigates.  He also understands.





	He Remembers Love

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is the first thing I'm posting about this boy but there is SO MUCH MORE in the works, and none of it is going to come out in any reasonable order and idk if I can switch the order of series so we're gonna pretend the way these come out makes any sense at all.
> 
> Djyad is my Darkside Jedi and he's a high-key asshole but also. Love.

"Is there any particular reason you are in here, with me, instead of out with your crew?" Lord Scourge asked, standing over the Mirialan currently sitting with his knees to his chest, on the floor, in the hold that Scourge had claimed for himself.

Djyad set his chin on his knees, "Yes…"

Scourge raised a brow slowly, "Care to enlighten me?" he asked slowly.

"I just- I need a space where I can  _ handle _ my emotions without anyone seeing. You're the least likely to judge me for it, and yours is the room least likely to be barged into," Djyad muttered, not meeting the Sith's eyes and hugging his knees closer to his chest.

Scourge considered it for a moment, though the Jedi was hardly what one would call  _ restrained _ , he was still a  _ Jedi _ , and prone to internalizing or repressing emotions. Scourge had never noticed much of this, but there was something else, besides the obvious aggression and impatience, under Djyad's skin. Something he couldn't trust the rest of the crew with. The heaviness tugged at his heart and dragged him down into the depths of the ship, to the Sith.

Scourge had seen this before.

"You are in love."

Djyad's head snapped up, golden eyes and shadowed face stained by the dark side zeroing in on the Sith's face. He gaped, "How did-"

Scourge knelt down and lowered his voice, Djyad's eyes followed his face with precision focus, "You are not soft. You are power, and focus, and aggression. You are many things, but soft is not one of them. Kira makes you soft."

Djyad looked down, away, anywhere but Scourge, "We just got married. A few days ago, here on the ship, out of sight, out of earshot. Quietly. If anyone finds out I'll never see her again."

"You did this against the council?"

Djyad snorted, "Of course we did. She researched formal 'attachments' and the hassle of getting approval would never be worth it. We'd be separated, only see each other maybe once a year, on Tython, when the council  _ grills _ us about our emotions," he quieted considerably, whispered a soft, "I can't lose her."

Scourge nodded, "The Jedi restrict your potential. Yet you let them, and you hardly say your opinions, even under your breath," he paused, "You trust me with this."

It was not a question, but a statement. A realization of the truth.

The mirialan nodded, "I do."

"Why?"

Djyad frowned, "You've earned it. Aside from Kira and maybe Doc you know me the best out of our little crew. You have proven yourself, in my eyes."

"I am also the least likely to tell your Council about this," Scourge said with a somewhat wry smile.

Djyad snorted, the frown disappearing from his face as his mouth quirked up into a more amused shape, "There's that too."

The Sith ruffled the Jedi’s short, white hair, throwing it in disarray, then stood, “Congratulations on your marriage,” and with another sly look he said, “We’ll make a Sith out of you yet.”

Djyad barked a laugh and set to work taming his hair, “I don’t think my wife will appreciate that.”

He paused, “My wife,” he murmured to himself, then his lips turned up in a goofy smile, “That’s good to say.”

A few days later, Kira confronted Djyad about a gift she had received from Scourge, a small antique trinket, a piece of jewelry used to decorate an article of clothing, or to tie up hair. She had been fairly bemused about the whole thing, but when Djyad went back to his quarters at the end of the day he found a matching item laid out in the center of his bed, with a note explaining the gifts’ purpose as a sort of belated wedding present, considering they would never get to have a proper party.

Djyad replaced one of the beads on his longer, loose lock of hair with the tiny, intricate piece of metal and stone. Once it was explained to her, Kira fastened hers to her belt. Djyad shot Scourge a grateful smile the next time they passed each other on the ship, and resolved to spend a bit more time listening to the story’s the older man seemed to enjoy telling.

Maybe he could worm out of him some of those stories of love the Sith hinted towards. Things he says he remembers.

  
  



End file.
